Till Death
by VoodooQueen
Summary: Louise is trapped in an abusive marriage and dead in every sense but the physical. Plagued by a strange dream, an ill-fated car trip ends with Louise in Silent Hill looking for her missing husband. Is this a simple matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time or is Louise fated for a greater purpose as the girl in her dream has implied? M: Abuse/Violence/Pyramid Head x OC
1. Chapter 1

Till Death

Chapter 1

By Voodoo Queen

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: This is my first Silent Hill fanfic. I have so many ideas rattling around in my head right now that it's hard for me to really focus on one thing at a time. So, I'm going to try something with this story that I haven't tried before. I usually just write chapters out for my stories as inspiration strikes. However, I am going to attempt to complete this on in its entirety BEFORE I post anything. This is good for two reasons. First, it's good for me because I can get this out of my head and off of my plate before focusing my entire attention on another story. Second, it's good for you, the reader, because you will get to (hopefully) enjoy an entire complete story without the fear of investing time and energy into reading something that has the potential to be abandoned. That said, I am going to try to post one chapter from the completed story each week on either Fridays or Saturdays. This will give me time to process any constructive feedback and allow me to tweak the story as we go if needed. **

**Enough of my rambling…I really hope you enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original characters and plot. All the good stuff is owned by someone else.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Louise Allen's life ended the very same day that she became Louise Shepard. What was supposed to have been a joyous occasion and the start of a new life had instead signaled the construction of a dark, lonely tomb she had no hope of escaping from. Though her heart kept beating away inside of her chest and air still filled her lungs she was most certainly dead in every sense of the word but the physical. Death had been a slow and painful process that had left her nothing more than an empty shell of the vibrant, living creature she had once been. Matthew had seen to it personally.

It had been little things, at first, which had contributed to her premature demise. An insult here, some harsh criticism there. She had never been too self-assured and what little confidence she did have was quickly stripped leaving her bare to Matthew's increasingly vulgar and violent assaults. She was hard pressed to say which was worse: Matthew's sharp tongue and hard fists or the way he would roughly and callously use her body for his own pleasure whenever the mood would strike despite her protestations and pleadings to please, for the love of everything Good and Holy, stop. While all of those things had certainly been factors in her death the isolation from her family, however, had been the final nail in her coffin.

Louise had always been family oriented and before her untimely mental, emotional, and spiritual death she had dreamed of having one of her very own. She imagined herself with a handsome, loving husband and two perfect, adoring children. Her dream family lived in a beautiful, old Victorian with a white picket fence and a Labrador retriever playing in the yard. They would have gone on picnics at the park and played old board games in the family room together on Saturday night. Her dream husband would have brought her home flowers for no reason other than to tell her that he loved her and hire a sitter for the kids so he could wine and dine her just because. The reality that she lived, however, was starkly, darkly different.

Matthew Shepard was certainly handsome and had started out courteous, if not loving, towards her. That had changed almost immediately after they had exchanged vows. Instead of a life partner she found herself bound to a violent dictator who cared nothing for her except for how she could best serve his increasingly more deviant needs. They, thankfully, had no children given the circumstances but it hadn't been for lack of trying on Matthew's part. Three painful miscarriages, mentally and physically, had only provided Matthew with more ammunition with which to degrade and humiliate her. He had never once thought that perhaps his rough and careless handling of her in her delicate condition had contributed to the loss of her pregnancies. No, he reiterated over and over again. It was all her fault that she was so inadequate as a woman that she couldn't keep her own children alive inside of her womb. She came to believe him.

She had been let down in other areas of their married life, as well. Instead of the grand Victorian she had always dreamed of, they had found themselves in a rinky-dink apartment situated above a local bar. Ironic, that was, given the fact that Matthew's drinking had been the catalyst that had forced them to move from a fairly decent condo in a good, or at least better, neighborhood into such a squalid location in the first place. Of course, it had been all fault when his supervisor caught him drinking on the job and fired him on the spot. If she were only a better wife to him, if only she fulfilled his needs as she was supposed to, he wouldn't have to turn to drink. She had accepted the blame and he had punished her for that incident also. Still, Louise was able to find some solace in the fact that she still had her family to turn to for comfort and support.

Her mother, Maybelle, was possibly the sweetest and most caring person on the face of the earth so far as Louise had ever met. Her mother was, however, very religious and believed wholeheartedly in the sanctity and permanence of marriage even though her own husband had abandoned her and their family long ago. Louise did her best to hide from her the extent of the problems in her life. She knew her mother and how worried the woman would be if she had the slightest idea what truly transpired between she and Matthew behind closed doors. She also knew that her mother would have been little help in terms of escape as the woman would have shouldered all the responsibility of rectification onto the religion she followed so faithfully.

She could almost hear her mother encouraging her to pray about her situation and ask the Almighty for guidance in her plight. Louise had prayed but perhaps wasn't using the right words as her situation only seemed to worsen as time went by. Louise had been raised to believe in God but was starting to fear that perhaps God didn't believe in her as she sank deeper and deeper into the grave her life had become. Louise was afraid for herself but feared harming her mother with her doubts even more. It was for this reason that, so far as Maybelle knew, she and Matthew were young, happy and head-over-heels in love with one another. Louise's brother, Nicholas, was harder to string along, however.

Whereas Louise's mother lived in a world where Divine Intervention could fix even the direst of circumstances her brother lived in a place where that sort of thing was simply smoke and mirrors that hid the darker face of humanity. Nicholas' career as a police detective had shaped his view of the world and attuned him to the smallest signs of violence and depravity in his fellow man. He had been the only one to notice her wearing long sleeves and jeans on an uncomfortably hot summer day and asked her if everything was alright between her and Matthew. It was almost as if he could sense the ugly bruises and fresh cuts hidden beneath the fabric. She could see the awareness in his eyes and realized he had probably looked into the eyes of hundreds of other women just like her: trapped, dead, and rotting from the inside out. He was the only one who noticed the way her husband seldom let her out of his sight and how she seemed to cringe ever-so-slightly away from him whenever he would touch her. Nicholas observed and Nicholas asked questions…too many questions for Matthew's comfort as it turned out. And so, Matthew had finally killed her by taking away the one thing she still had left to live for: Her family.

"I got a new job."

"Oh?" Louise had stared up at him, wide eyed, from where she sat cross-legged on the threadbare carpet of their bedroom folding laundry. She did her best to judge his mood and determine the best way to respond without sending him into a fit of rage. "That-that's wonderful, honey. Where?"

"Where?" Matthew smirked down at her. "As far away from this shithole and your white trash family as we can get. We're moving."

"Ma-moving? What?" An unprecedented feeling of dread filled the pit of Louise's stomach. "Moving to where?"

"West Virginia," Matthew stated a matter-of-factly. He unbuttoned his grey dress shirt and tossed it into the hamper at the end of their bed and kicked off his shoes. He plopped down onto the lumpy mattress and sighed. "I'll be doing some surveying for the state."

"West Virginia," Louise shook her head and did the mental calculations. "But that's like over 300 miles away."

"Exactly," Matthew murmured. "Far enough that your asshole brother won't be breathing down my neck every second of every day. I expect you to be ready to go by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?!" Louise rose from where she sat. "That isn't enough time! There-there are things I need to take care of. My family-"

"Can go straight to hell," Matthew finished for her. Rising from the bed, he stalked over to her, darkness filling his eyes with promises of things to come. He gripped her upper arms, squeezing hard enough that she gasped in pain. "I'm your husband and it's your goddamn duty as my wife to shut up and obey me. If I say we're fucking moving to West Virginia. We're fucking moving to West Virginia." He clamped down on her arms tighter, digging his nails into her soft skin. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes!" Louise nodded frantically. "I do! Please…you're hurting me"

"Am I?" Matthew smirked at her. Releasing her arms, he stalked around her seemingly sizing her up before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back toward the bed. He shoved her roughly down onto the mattress and descended upon her quickly. "You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart."

Louise Shepard was dead. She just didn't know it yet.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Till Death

Chapter 2

By Voodoo Queen

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original characters and plot. All the good stuff is owned by someone else.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Louise sat alone in front of the vanity running the antique ivory brush slowly through her below-the-shoulder, wavy, auburn hair. The soft curls bounced gently back into place after each tug of the brush. Satisfied that her hair was as neat as it could possibly be, she instead focused on her reflection in the glass. Her image seemed to waiver ever so slightly before her eyes before finally settling. Louise heard herself gasp in shock as she almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. Was this really and truly her reflection or was it just a trick of the light? Matthew had always thought her to be too plain-looking. She wasn't one for too much makeup or fashion preferring comfort and simplicity but Matthew's assaults on her appearance always cut her deep. _

_The woman in the mirror, however, was anything but plain and simple and Louise had a hard time reconciling what her eyes saw with what she had come to believe about herself. Wide, deep green eyes stared back at her in disbelief. Plump, pouty lips tugged themselves down into a frown. Flawless, porcelain skin was smooth beneath her fingertips as she smoothed her hands down her slim neck and over the silky, burgundy-colored nightgown that flowed like water down her trim body and pooled at her dainty feet. She looked at herself in awe as she was for the first time in her life, at least in her own eyes, beautiful._

"_Do you like what you see?"_

_The child-like voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once, startling Louise. Spinning around in her seat, she surveyed the room. The honeymoon suite was just as she remembered it. The enormous California King bed, perfectly made, adorned one side of the room. An entertainment area adorned the other. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and knew that Matthew was just beyond the closed door performing his own nightly rituals. Otherwise, she was completely alone. She allowed her eyes to rove over the empty room once more before turning her attention back to the vanity._

_It was then Louise saw her reflected in the glass. A young girl sat on the edge of the large bed watching her curiously. Her royal blue dress was dirty and tattered. Her dark hair fell messily over her shoulders and into her face. Her eyes, two black orbs that glittered almost dangerously, were locked onto Louise's in the glass' reflection. A tiny smile quirked at the corners of the girl's mouth. "Hello, Louise."_

"_Who are you?" The words rushed from Louise's mouth before she could even think. "How did you get in here? How do you know my name?" _

"_You answer my question first." The girl smiled wider and hopped off of the bed and began to move slowly toward the frightened woman. "Do you like what you see in the mirror?"_

"_I," Louise allowed her eyes to flick back over to her own reflection. "I'm-"_

"_Beautiful, yes?" The girl came to a halt directly behind Louise. So close, in fact, that Louise could feel the unnatural heat that seemed to radiate from her body. "Do you think your husband could appreciate you as you are now? Has he ever appreciated you at all? He does seem to take an awfully lot for granted, doesn't he?"_

"_Matthew? He-he's just…he-he works very hard." Louise grimaced at her own attempt to take up for the man who made her life a living hell. "Things will get better when-"_

"_When?" The girl laughed. "When he kills you, perhaps? Well, I have news for you, Louise. You're already dead. He's already killed you. Your body just doesn't know it yet. Everything you were, everything you could have been he's already slaughtered. Your hopes and your dreams…everything you've ever desired for yourself is turned to ash and rot. You're just a husk of a person waiting for the grave to finally claim your body so that you can be at peace and you know it. You're just too frightened to admit it aloud."_

"_That isn't true!" Louise tried to deny the girl's words but her outburst seemed weak even to her own ears. "He only treats me that way because he loves me."_

"_He loves himself." The girl placed her hand upon Louise's shoulder. The heat from her palm nearly scorching the pale flesh beneath it. "He is incapable of anything else. You know this yet you deny it."_

"_I'm not in denial." Tears gathered in Louise's eyes as the girl's words hit a little too close to home. "I'm not."_

"_You have no idea who you are or what you're capable of doing. What if I could give you what you desired? Would you accept it?" The girl tilted her head seemingly in thought. "Tell me, Louise, what would you do to have all of those things you dreamed of as a young girl? Would you suffer for it?"_

"_I don't understand." Louise shook her head and looked at the girl in the mirror in confusion. "What are you talking about?" _

_**Thump. Thump. Scraaaaaape…**_

_Louise whipped back around in her seat at the sound of heavy footsteps and something large being dragged down the hall outside of the room. Fear and nervous anticipation warred with one another in the pit of her stomach. "What is that?" Louise turned back to the mirror in hopes that the girl reflected therein would have the answers. "What's out there?"_

_**Thump. Thump. Scraaaaaape…**_

"_What would you be willing to endure, Louise? What sacrifices would you be willing to make? Even the blackest of hearts can swayed given the proper encouragement. I have declared it and so it shall be." The girl was looking toward the door as well. An almost sympathetic smile pulled at her lips as she turned back to face the woman watching in the mirror. "He comes."_

_**Thump. Thump. **_

"_Who," Louise demanded in a terrified voice as the sound halted directly outside of the hotel suite door. The doorknob began to rattle as whatever was on the other side tried to gain access to the room. "Who comes? Who is he?"_

_The girl merely continued to smile. "Your destiny."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thump. Thump.

The car bounced over a pothole jolting Louise awake. She sat up from where she had dozed off in the passenger seat and stretched. A yawn escaped her mouth and she blinked as she took in her surroundings and remembered where she was. Her terrifying dream faded quickly from her mind when she realized she was still relatively safe inside of the car with Matthew as he whisked her off away from her life to start a new one on his terms.

It was now late evening and the November sky was already starting to darken with approaching night. Fog clung to the sinuous mountain road and seemed to press in ominously against the car from all sides making Louise feel rather claustrophobic. The busy interstate they had traveled on most of the day had been replaced while she slept by a deserted two-lane mountain highway. A sense of foreboding and strange feeling of déjà vu washed over her causing her to squirm in her seat.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before deciding it was safe enough to turn and question her husband. "Where are we? Why aren't we on the interstate?"

Matthew gave an irritated sigh. "We're about 90 miles northeast of Huntington. We're not in the interstate anymore because of all the fucking road construction pissing me off. Any other stupid questions you want to ask?" He shot her a dark glare. "Why don't you just go back to sleep and let me drive in peace?"

"I can't," she swallowed. "I had the dream again. We were on our honeymoon…"

"And a creepy little girl appeared in the mirror." Matthew snorted. "Yeah, I've heard this one before. I've told you, I don't give a shit about what you dream."

"But it was different this time," Louise insisted. "She spoke to me and-"

"What did I just say?" Matthew snapped at his wife. "I don't care. If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to navigate us through all this damn fog so if you could just sit there and shut the hell up that would be great."

Louise shrank down into her seat. "I'm sorry…it's just that-"

"What," Matthew demanded. He glared at her coldly with eyes full of malice. "What is so important that you can't just shut the fuck up? Maybe I need to pull over for a bit, huh? I should wear that mouth of yours out so I can have some peace. Would you like that? "

"N-no," Louise pushed herself against the passenger door as far as she could go in an attempt to put as much distance between the two of them as she possibly could. "I'll be quiet. I'm sorry…"

"Yeah," Matthew chuckled to himself. He wasn't even hearing her anymore, too caught up in his own twisted thoughts. "I think I need to teach you how to behave in the car…teach you some disci-"

BANG!

"Shit!" The car swerved violently as Matthew grappled with the steering wheel. The car fishtailed back and forth wildly before he finally managed to get it under control. The thunk, thunk, thunk noise the vehicle made told him everything he needed to know as he was finally able to guide it over to the side of the road and stop. He beat the steering wheel with his fists. "Damn it!"

"What happened?" Louise wasn't sure but she thought she may have screamed at some point. Her ears rang and she could feel her heart hammering against her breast bone. Her hands shook, and her breath came in frightened pants. She looked to Matthew for both answers and reassurance, neither of which she really expected to get from him but tried nonetheless.

"What happened?" Matthew looked at her incredulously. His knuckles paled as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "What do you think happened, you dumb bitch? We blew a fucking tire."

Louise blew out a puff of air and turned to look out of the windshield. The fog was thicker here and the car's headlights barely penetrated more than a few feet ahead of them. Goose flesh erupted over her body and her earlier sense of foreboding increased tenfold. A shiver raced down her spine. The urge to flee, to get out of the car and run full tilt back the way they had come, was strong but she managed to tamp it down. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt at self-comfort. She licked her dry lips, "Can-can you fix it?"

"Hmph," Matthew huffed, "Can I fix it? I guess I don't really have much choice, now do I? You sure as hell aren't going to get out and do it, are you? Shit, I'd pay money to see you get up off of your boney ass and do anything worthwhile. Fucking waste of space…" He unfastened his seat belt before leaning over into the passenger side of the car to dig a flashlight out of the glove box. Checking to make sure it worked, he turned to look at his wife. "Stay in the car."

Louise looked to her husband, eyes wide, "But…"

"Stay in the damn car," Matthew emphasized his order with a sharp poke to the center of the woman's chest, making her flinch in pain. "I'm going to take a look and you'd only be in my way. As usual," he added vehemently as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

Louise allowed her head to fall back against the headrest and tried to focus on the sounds of Matthew digging around in the trunk of the car. The sound of the tire iron clanging on the asphalt as the man tossed it down onto the road caused her to start. She heard cussing as he slid the jack under the back bumper and began to get to work. A glance at her watch told her it wasn't too terribly late, only a quarter after eight. She allowed her eyes to slide shut and willed the tension to leave her body. Matthew would have the tire fixed in a few minutes, she assured herself. He would fix the tire and they would be well on their way again. The sooner they got out of the fog the better.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Till Death

Chapter 3

By Voodoo Queen

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hello, Dear Readers. I apologize that I'm posting this chapter a bit late this week but the Christmas holiday sort of threw my schedule off. That being said, I hope that all of you reading had and continue to have a wonderful holiday season. Special thanks go out to those who took out the time to read the last chapter and add this story to their favorites and their alerts. Extra special thanks to my reviewer…I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original characters and plot. All the good stuff is owned by someone else.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Screeeeeech!_

Louise jerked awake as a piercing cry invaded her ears. She couldn't even remember falling asleep and it took her a moment of confused recollection to realize where she was and what she was doing there. Night had completely overtaken the foggy landscape and she realized with much trepidation that she could no longer hear Matthew outside the car cursing and struggling with the blown out tire. She glanced at her watch, the glow-in-the-dark dial providing just enough luminance for her to make out the time. It was 10:02…far passed the time her husband should have needed to change a tire and get them back out on the road.

She fiddled with the latch on her seatbelt while debating whether or not she should get out of the car to check on the man she was, for better or worse, stuck with until death claimed one of them. He had told her to stay in the car and when Matthew told her to do something, he meant it. Failure to follow his requests often ended badly for her as his idea of punishment for her transgressions was often painful and brutally humiliating. However, her mind insisted, they were on a dark and foggy mountain road in the middle of God only knew where with a blown out tire and anything she could do to rectify the situation and get them going on their way sooner rather than later would be worth the risk to her physical and mental health in the long run.

Nodding to herself in agreement with her own logic, Louise released the latch on her seatbelt before she could second guess her decision and reached for the door handle. Stepping from the car she felt the fog almost seem to swallow her up, urging her to wander deeper into its nearly impenetrable depths. She wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt at warding off the chill that seemed to penetrate the air seep down into her bones. She circled around the back of the car and stopped short. Matthew had obviously been in the process of changing the tire but was nowhere to be seen.

"Matthew?" Louise observed that the trunk of the car was still open. The tools her husband had retrieved still lay on the ground by the blown out back tire. The spare lay propped against the back quarter panel but the man in question seemed to have vanished into thin air. Perhaps, she thought, this was another one of his strange ways of testing her obedience, but no. Even Matthew wouldn't have found much joy in hiding from his wife in the woods for almost two hours until she finally woke up and discovered him missing just to scare her to death. He could be sadistic, yes, but he wasn't masochistic. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "Matthew, where are you? Matthew, this isn't funny! Matthew!"

Louise could feel the first inklings of real panic begin to fester in her gut. Her husband could be cold and malicious and certainly got a weird sense of pleasure out of causing her pain and torment but she didn't believe he would just up and abandon her on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Something must have happened while she slept. She spun slowly around, her eyes searching through the dense fog for any clues as to where he may have gone. Nothing caught her eye and nothing, other than his absence, seemed out of place.

Her thoughts warred with themselves over what she should do now. Should she climb back into the car, lock all the doors and pray that her husband returned quickly from wherever he had run off to? Did she try to walk back the way they had come? When was the last time they had passed a town? She didn't know. She had been asleep most of the drive. Did she try to head deeper into the fog in the hopes that another town may be around the bend? Again, she had been asleep and really had no idea where they were or if there was anything out there other than trees and mountains.

_Snap!_

Louise whipped around and tried to stare into the tree line. There was something moving around just out of sight but the fog obscured her view. Never taking her eyes off of where the noise was coming from, she bent to retrieve the flashlight and the tire iron her husband had abandoned. Clutching the tire iron in one hand she shakily pointed the flashlight in the direction of the trees. She swallowed down the lump of fear that clogged her throat, "Matthew? Is that you?"

_Pop! Grooooaaaan!_

"M-Matthew?" Louise took an unsteady step back away from the side of the road toward the center line. Her unsteady hand now trembled nearly uncontrollably as she angled the flashlight toward the direction the noise had originated from. "Alright, Matthew, I'm scared to death, okay? You can stop now."

_Thump. Screeeeeech!_

"Oh my, God," Louise's eyes widened in both terror and disbelief as out of the shadows a large lumbering creature broke the tree line. Larger than the average person and twice as broad, its eyeless face swiveled on its spindly neck as it seemed to search out the source of her exclamation. It appeared armless or, rather, its arms seemed to be bound against its body with a thin sheet of tightly stretched skin giving it the illusion of undulating within itself. Its teeth gnashed together, a serpentine tongue darting out and seeming to test the air.

_Screeeeeech!_

A screamed wrenched its way out of Louise's throat when the creature suddenly lunged towards her. Without even thinking she swung the tire iron and was only vaguely aware of the dull impact of the impromptu weapon making contact with the creature's head before she was off running. Deeper into the fog she ran. She ran until she could no longer hear the creature snapping and snarling behind her. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached with exhaustion. She ran until she was incapable of going any further.

She crumpled down into the center of the road on her knees panting and crying. Her body shook and her stomach churned in threat of bringing up what she had eaten earlier that day. When she found she was able to move again without fear of collapse, she pushed herself back up to her unsteady feet. Her mind was trying so hard to wrap itself around what it was she had seen that she barely even noticed that the fog seemed less heavy in her new surroundings. What did catch her attention, however, was the slow descent of what appeared to be snow at first glance from the sky. She watched it fall all around her for a moment knowing good and well it was still too early in the season for snowfall. Extending her hand, she caught some of the sickly-looking grey 'snow' and rubbed it between her fingers. It left a dark smudge on her fingertips. Louise brought her hand to her face and sniffed in curiosity. Her nose wrinkled at the acrid smell, "Ash…"

_Snap! Crack!_

Louise spun around in fright praying that the creature from down the road hadn't managed to find its way to where she had ended up. She saw nothing but other than the slowly descending ash but realized with great apprehension that she couldn't just stand in the middle of the road. She had to get help. There had to be a house or a town somewhere within walking distance. If she followed the road she may even run into another car if she got lucky. She was not going to stand and wait for whatever the thing she'd left behind was to catch up to her. That line of thinking brought up another bunch of worries, namely Matthew.

Had Matthew seen the creature? Had the creature harmed her husband or had he fled to save himself and abandoned her to her own survival? Perhaps, she thought, he had already gone for help and had believed her to be safe inside the car. Yes, she assured herself over and over again. Matthew had probably gone for help. If that were the case, she had to find him if for no other reason than to see for herself that he was alright. The nagging voice in the back of her mind that often questioned her husband's motives and actions when he did something that hurt her wondered if he would have done the same for her but she quickly silenced it. Now was not the right time.

She had taken vows, she reminded herself, for better or worse. Their relationship had never been for better and this was definitely for the worse. Terrified and downtrodden as she was, those vows had meant something to her at the time she had spoken them aloud before God and her family. They still meant something, although maybe not the same as they had before. She still had an obligation and, as Matthew reminded her over and over again, no one else would ever want her like he did. The minister had declared them together 'till death did they part', he would often declare.

"_You belong to me until you're dead, Louise," Matthew would slur. "Remember that."_

She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Louise shuddered and took another cautious glance around herself to ensure that the monster/creature from before wasn't lurking nearby before restarting on her journey with the flashlight clutched in one hand and the tire iron in the other. She hadn't gone too terribly far when a sign on the side of the road caught her attention. She moved closer, squinting to see the flaked, golden writing on the peeling background of what probably used to be green paint.

'Welcome to Silent Hill'

A breath of relief escaped from between her lips even as a tight ball of nervous anticipation seemed to form deep in her gut. There was a town nearby! A town meant there were people. People meant she could find help…and hopefully her missing husband. She could call a tow truck to fix their car and the police, or maybe even the National Guard, and have them look for the creature that had tried to attack her. She laughed because if she didn't she feared she would start crying. Everything was going to be alright. Despite her exhaustion from her earlier physical exertion, Louise loped off down the road at a moderate pace. The sooner she reached town, the sooner she could put this entire horrific experience behind her.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Till Death

Chapter 4

By Voodoo Queen

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hello, Dear Readers. Again, I apologize for the late post. The holidays and the whole first of the year festivities pulled me away from home and away from my computer so this is going up a little later than my scheduled postings on Fridays. That being said, I'd like to take the time to gratefully acknowledge those who took out the time to read the last chapter. Much love to those who were gracious enough to drop a review: booboobones and Purest of the Hearts. Your feedback means a great deal to me so I really do thank you from the bottom of my little heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well.**

**Warning for this chapter: Pyramid Head doing what Pyramid Head does best in this chapter so if you are upset and/or offended by mentions of non-consensual sex, aka rape, this may not be the chapter for you. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original characters and plot. All the good stuff is owned by someone else.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Regret replaced her short-lived relief as Louise wandered down the empty, abandoned streets of Silent Hill. Why hadn't she stayed in the car? Why hadn't she tried her luck by running in the other direction? A million different questions and what-ifs flittered through her mind as she surveyed her surroundings with disappointment and more than a little unease. This town was, for lack of suitable terminology, wrong.

Dilapidated buildings and boarded up storefronts were the only things that had greeted her upon her arrival to what appeared to have been at one time a bustling, little town. Ash continued to lazily waft down from the sky and the fog continued to drift its way through the narrow streets. Though Louise hadn't seen another living soul since crossing into the town proper she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Her hair stood on end and her arms were peppered with goose bumps, the feeling that something lurked just out of sight had her on an edge bordering hysteria but she kept her head only barely.

On more than one occasion she'd thought she'd heard hushed whispers and seen figures moving in the shadows at the edge of her peripheral vision. When she'd called out, the figures had faded quickly back into the blackness of the deeper, darker shadows and the whispering had stopped. Given the circumstances, she wasn't sure if what she had seen or heard was due to her extreme anxiety and over active imagination or if there really was something more sinister at work as her nervously churning stomach implied.

Despite her misgivings her feet, clad in red Converse sneakers, continued to carry her deeper and deeper into the town of Silent Hill seemingly of their own accord. Ash clung to the cuffs of her faded, well-worn blue jeans and collected upon the shoulders of her red Indiana University hoodie. Her auburn hair flew around her face in disarray as her jade-colored eyes squinted to see through the dark and the fog. Streetlights still flickered off and on in certain places lending a sickly yellow light that only barely seemed to penetrate the night directly beneath them but she dared not use her flashlight unless absolutely necessary for fear of running down the battery and trapping herself in total blackness.

The street she wandered down had eventually opened up into what looked like a town square. A large church loomed up intimidatingly in the dark and Louise's feeling of foreboding increased tenfold. There was something about the large, gothic structure that almost repelled her and sickened her already nervous stomach. She turned away from it quickly instead hoping the square boasted some other place of interest…preferably one that could help find her missing husband and get out of this God-forsaken town. A cursory glance around told her that was highly unlikely.

"You shouldn't be here."

Louise nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the raspy, feminine voice. She turned, eyes locking on the source, and her breathing hitched. The woman was older, her gray hair long and unruly, and her skin nearly as pale as the ashes that fell from the sky even in the dark. She was wrapped in a tattered grey cloak and seemed to look back at Louise with something resembling a mix between fear and awe. Louise licked her lips nervously, "I'm sorry?"

"It has come to pass as it was promised. Her servant will be rewarded for his diligence and suffering." The woman circled around her, looking her up and down. Her nostrils flared as she seemed to scent the air. "You shouldn't be here," she repeated again more forcefully. "You need to leave. Quickly, before the Darkness comes. It won't be long now. You must go."

"Ma'am?" Louise glanced around herself in confusion. It was already dark and she had no idea what it was the woman was babbling about. "I-I would love to go but I have to find my husband. His name is Matthew. He's about five foot ten, well-built, blond hair, blue eyes…we had a blow out right outside of town. He may have come here looking for help. Have-have you seen him."

"Forget your husband!" The woman slashed at the air with a gnarled hand. "If he is here his fate will be determined by those of a higher power but you," the woman reached out and nearly touched Louise's face but seemed to think better of it and jerked her hand back, letting it drop back down to her side. "Your fate can still be changed. You can still be saved but you must go now. Leave this place! Leave and never come back!"

"I-I can't leave without Matthew," Louise backed slowly away from the crazy old woman. For some reason she found herself almost more frightened by the nonsensical rambling than the creature she had encountered on the road. Something about the words the woman spoke seemed almost familiar, as if she had heard them before.

"You must," the woman insisted. "You think it was an accident that you're here? It's all by design, don't you see?" The woman gestured around herself with tears in her eyes. "All of this was her doing. She brought you here for a purpose. You've seen her in your dreams, haven't you? Spoken to her?"

"I don't know who 'she' is," Louise clutched the tire iron to her chest ready to use it to defend herself if need be. "I really just want to find my husband and go home. That's all. I'm not here to make any trouble. If I've offended you in some way, I'm sorry."

"It was part of their pact in the very beginning," the woman continued on as if she hadn't heard Louise speak. "He would serve her and do her bidding and she, in turn, would find one worthy of serving him. She would bring her to him and they would be bound together in the deepest depths of the Pit…"

"Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about." Louise glanced about nervously, "I don't know anything about a pact or a Pit. I just need to find Matthew…"

"Leave here," the woman nearly begged focusing sharply on Louise once again. "Please, child, for your own sake, for your eternal soul, leave this god-forsaken place and forget you were ever here. Go now, for when the Darkness comes it will be too late!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An immense weight rested heavily on his neck and shoulders and another pulled relentlessly at his arm with every lumbering step he took. Thump, thump, scrape. Thump, thump, scrape. The sound he made as he moved, easily recognizable to the denizens of the Other World, sent the lesser beings scurrying for shelter and safety. He was feared even among his own kind. He was the Supreme Being here, a god amongst them, second only to Alessa but that was by his own choosing. Her pain and fury had called to him and he had agreed to be her judge and executioner. He had duties to perform here, yes, and he carried them out without fail but he also had needs. It was these needs that had roused him from his slumber deep within the depths of the Other World.

Powerful though he was, he suffered greatly. His helmet, pyramidal in design, was bolted to his shoulders and skull. Its fearsome design served to make him more intimidating to those he was charged with overseeing but its unyielding weight also served as a punishment, reminding him he was bound in servitude both to his Mistress and to his own twisted yearnings. His Great Knife with which he dealt out effective punishment to those full of sin was large and cumbersome and slowed his movement significantly as he dragged the terrifying and powerful weapon behind him but when needed he could wield it with all the grace and finesse of a highly skilled dancer. Then, of course, there was the insatiable, malignant lust that coursed through his blackened veins which seemed to have no other higher purpose than to torment him.

There seemed to be no end to his appetite for the flesh. Rape and sodomy were not beneath him in his quest to sate the ever present stirring in his loins. It didn't matter. All he needed was a body…a receptacle. He made sure those hapless souls who crossed his path knew exactly what was about to happen before he impaled them first upon his cock and then upon his blade. The numbers of humans within the town's confines were dwindling slowly but for those who still sought refuge in the church and those who were pulled in by their sin from outside.

Thankfully, Silent Hill had a nearly endless supply of monstrosities for him to vent his frustrations on. Barring getting his hands on a living, breathing human, nurses and mannequins were his preferable prey as they were the most feminine. Regardless of whom or how he fucked, however, release evaded him. With every brutal thrust of his hips he drove himself closer and closer to a pinnacle he was never to be able to reach. The tension inside of him only wound tighter and tighter, fueling his violence. It was a vicious cycle.

Despite the knowledge that the only thing he had to gain was more frustration, he found himself wandering the hallways of the hospital. A nurse clad in a dirty white uniform with bandages wrapped tightly around her face came stumbling down one of the dimly lit corridors, around an abandoned receptionist's desk, and right into his path. Immediately, the hapless monstrosity had realized her mistake in taking this particular route and had tried to shuffle back the way she had come but it was too late. Her fate, like so many others, had been sealed the moment she had come into contact with the great Pyramid Head.

The nurse squealed, the sound mimicking that of a wounded animal as a large, hot hand wrapped itself around the back of her neck and hauled her up against a scarred but well-muscled chest. She struggled, twisting and turning in an attempt to free herself from the demon's vice-like grip. Her arms went over her head, her fingers formed into claws as she scraped and scratched in vain at the cumbersome metal helmet covering the face of her attacker. The will to live, even in the Otherworld, still strong despite the fact that she was already very much dead.

Pyramid Head relished the nurse's struggles and sounds of terror for a moment before slamming her face down onto the receptionist's desk and knocking all of the air from her rotting lungs. Pinning her there with one hand, he used the other to rip away her dirty, yellowed uniform before reaching down to shove his own bloodied butcher's apron out of the way. He was already fully erect and throbbing with impatience. He grasped himself, giving the long, thick shaft a squeeze and pumping his fist slowly up and down his rigid length a couple times while he anticipated what was to come.

His head fell back in ecstasy as much as the burden resting on his shoulders would allow and a vicious growl erupted from his throat. He couldn't wait anymore. Cock in hand, he lined himself up with the nurse's entrance and with one fluid thrust of his hips he was buried within her completely. She had begun to struggle once again and he smiled beneath the pyramid. He liked it when they put up a fight, bucking and writhing against him in an attempt to unseat themselves and escape. If it weren't for his victim's screams of pain and terror, he was almost tempted to believe they enjoyed the act as much as he did.

He drew his hips back, almost removing himself from her completely before slamming back into her with a force so great that it caused the desk beneath to groan and creak in protest. The nurse screamed beneath her bandages long and loud. Over and over again he slammed himself into her with a brutal vengeance. The metallic smell of blood wafted up into his helmet and only further fueled his lust. The dark, rust-colored liquid coated the nurse's legs and buttocks but still he fucked her mercilessly. Her screams eventually died down to pained whimpers and gasps before she ceased to make any noise at all.

_Crack!_

His hips slowed as the nurse went suddenly and completely limp beneath him. He pulled himself from her body, his erection still unsatisfied, and gave her a rough shake. Her head flopped uselessly upon her shoulders and he realized with no small amount of irritation that in his exuberance he had broken her neck. With a roar of frustration, he took the now useless body and flung it across the vacant waiting room. The sound that the nurse's broken body made when it impacted the wall and crumpled to the ground was only slightly satisfying. Lust still smoldered deep in his gut unchecked and his nether regions throbbed desperately for some kind of release. This was Hell, indeed.

"Having a hard night, I see."

Pyramid Head turned back to the receptionist's desk. Where the nurse had been bent over just moments before, a young girl now sat. Her black eyes looked unashamedly down at the enormous tool still on full display at the junction of his thighs. Any other creature would have been made uncomfortable by the presence of such a young girl under the circumstances but Alessa was not, despite outward appearances, a child. She was, he knew, a powerful demon in her own right and the catalyst that had forged Silent Hill into what it was. It was this power that had drew him in and convinced him to do her bidding in the first place. She was no stranger to depravity and so he saw no reason to find any shame in his current state. Pyramid Head simply grunted in agreement at Alessa's assessment and straightened his apron to cover himself.

Alessa's eyes wandered back up his body appraisingly before locking onto his helmet and focusing on where his eyes would be if she could see them. She grinned at him, a childish grin but for the darkness of suggestion that hid behind it. "You are my favored one. My protector…my judge and executioner. You have been steadfast and loyal and for that you will be rewarded. I made you a promise and I come to you this night to let you know that promise has been fulfilled."

The monster straightened in surprise. Of all the things the child/demon may have wished to speak with him about this subject had never even crossed his mind. Indeed, she had made him a promise. Or, rather, they had entered into an agreement of sorts. To say he was taken aback by the demon/child's proclamation was an understatement. Yet, he was also intrigued. He waited for her to say more.

Alessa simply grinned wider. She was never one to make things easy…not even for her favored one. "She awaits you in the town proper but she did not come alone." A look of glee passed over her features. "Her husband is here, as well…an added bonus."

A low growl emanated from inside the pyramid helmet.

"Jealous?" Alessa chuckled and reached out, allowing her fingers to skim lightly over the surface of the metallic device bolted to the creature's shoulders. She dropped her hand back to her lap and grinned once again, "All things in time. Hunt well."

Pyramid Head dipped his head in understanding. His black heart seemed to beat a bit faster and he could feel his blood heat in his veins. He reached for his Great Knife. The klaxon would be sounding soon signaling the coming Darkness in the town and he would be ready. He would have that which belonged to him and he would let nothing stand in his way.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
